Pokemon Island: Astral Chaos
by Thorns97
Summary: OCS BEING ACCEPTED! 18 SPOTS LEFT! It's time for yet another instance of a stupidly overused idea! Featuring your short-tempered host, Eternatus, and his eccentric co-host Deoxys, 32 pokemon will duke it out to win 1,000,000 poke! Except Deoxys lost the papers. Don't tell Eternatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Thorns97 is back, bois! This time with... another one of those TPI fics. Just great. But, you get to submit your OCs! EPIC GAMER MOMENT. This is being transported over from my Wattpad, because I'm desperate for OCs. Lol. Anyway, I'm wasting enough time here. Enjoy the show!**

* * *

The camera focused in to show the gigantic face of a skeletal dragon carefully eyeing his lines. Suddenly, he turned up to look at the camera and scowled.  
He sighed and asked, "How far do you have it zoomed in?"

The cameraman nervously chuck led before replying, "Not at all, sir."

The dragon groaned and said, "Well, back it up anyway. This is LIVE. We're gonna want the viewers to, I don't know, actually see the island?"

The cameraman, annoyed, complied and backed up a good 20 feet, allowing a better view of the lush island that lay before the camera.

The dragon cleared his throat before grinning at the camera and announcing, "Hello there, all you viewers out there watching this from who knows where! Welcome to... POKEMON! ISLAAAND! I'm your host of this all-new reality TV show, the incredible ETERNATUS!"

Eternatus stared at his lines again before looking up and saying, "Basically, we've invited 32 lucky contestants here to compete all for the grand prize of 1. Million. POKE! Here, for a solid 8 weeks our contestants will be living in cabins, have to hunt for their food, and do whatever it takes t-"

The cameraman cleared his throat.

"No hunting? Are you serious? I had those challenges set up and everything! These are POKEMON we're talking about here! ALL of us are pokemon!"

The cameraman gave Eternatus a glare, a very bold move.

"FINE. Have it your way, then. Deoxys can cook for them anyway. Speaking of Deoxys, GET OVER HERE!"

A rather strange, alien pokemon floated up to the camera nearby Eternatus before speaking, "Hello to you all! I'm your lovely co-host, Deoxys, and we're on Total Poke-'

Deoxys was interrupted by Eternatus who growled, "Deoxys, _where are the papers?"_

Deoxys, seemingly unfazed, shrugged and replied, "I dropped them into the water."

Eternatus fumed. Calming himself down, he said, "No matter, I have backups, aka the submissions who didn't make it in. Now then, who will our lucky contestants be now?"

Deoxys shrugged again and said, "Oh, I got rid of most of those, too."

Eternatus could barely hold in his anger. He took a few deep breaths and then asked, "Say, Deoxys, do you like fun facts?"

Deoxys lit up and replied, "Yeah! I like fun facts!"

The toxic dragon smiled and said, "Well, here's the fact of the day, then! _You're getting your ass fired right here, right now, if you don't clean up your act! Got that, buddy?"_

Deoxys paled and silently nodded. Eternatus looked back at the camera and continued, "Well, it seems I have a bit of a dilemma. But YOU can help! Just send in a few of your own characters to us, and we'll include them right in! I got a form for you guys down below, so just go ahead and fill that out, okay? We're desperate."

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Unique Traits:**

**Relationship: (Yes {Specify with who here}, No {The author decides}, Don't want one)**

**Evolve: (Yes, No {If so, when? Early, middle, or late?})**

**Team: (1 or 2?)**

**Role: (Good or Evil?)**

Eternatus spoke again, "There you go, easy form. We've got 32 spots currently open! Of course, I will have a few rules about all this."

"First off, we're only allowing 4 pokemon each native to each of the eight regions. So 4 native to Kanto, 4 native to Johto, 4 from Hoenn, you get it. If a pokemon evolves into a pokemon native to another region, we're counting the region the evolved form is native to. Makes things easier."

"Second, only up to two pokemon of the same evolutionary line will be accepted. I refuse to have Eeveelutions crowding the entire island. I want VARIETY!"

"Third, and hopefully final, no legendaries or mythicals will be accepted. They've got their own duties, so leave them be."

"Not to mention you can have up to two of your OCs sent in, as long as both comply with the above rules! Sweet, isn't it?"

Deoxys suddenly came into view of the camera again and shouted, "Hey, Eternatus! I got a few forms for you!"

Eternatus sighed and replied, "Maybe you aren't completely useless. Give them to me, then get out of my sight."

The unfortunate Deoxys obeyed as usual and once he left, Eternatus read," Well, that's convenient. Seems we have a few leftovers after all! Now then, let's see who we have here."

**Name: Leviathan**

**Species: Salamence**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: A complete jerk. Bullies EVERYONE and challenges them to battles he wins every time.**

**Unique Traits: A scar across his stomach scutes he got in a vicious brawl with a Dragonite. Has access to the move Fire Fang, which very few Salamence know.**

**Relationship: Not looking for one**

**Fear: The cold, and being beaten in battle. Besides that, literally nothing.**

**Evolve: He already has**

**Team: 1**

**Role: He acts like a jerk, but by technicality he's still Good...**

**Name: Spark**

**Species: Joltik**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Much bolder and stronger than she appears. Extremely defiant, and will give a small shock to anyone who insults her. Besides that, pretty nice.**

**Unique Traits: hard to see, but her eyes are just a bit lighter than usual**

**Relationship: No, still won't look for one**

**Fear: She acts like she's afraid of nothing, but she'll freak out upon seeing a pokemon she knows she can't beat**

**Evolve: No**

**Team: 2**

**Role: Good**

**Name: Phantasm**

**Species: Dreepy**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Very timid. Secludes himself from everyone else, and is hard to make him open up.**

**Unique Traits: The red section of his body appears blue**

**Relationship: No, looking for one**

**Evolve: Into Drakloak in the middle, into Dragapult late**

**Team: 2**

**Role: Good**

**Name: Polarity**

**Species: Magneton**

**Gender: No gender**

**Personality: ambitious, will do whatever it takes to win**

**Unique Traits: Terrifyingly clever, can think of a solution for nigh any problem**

**Relationship: Not looking for one**

**Evolve: Early**

**Team: 1**

**Role: Evil**

Eternatus now announced, "That seems to be all of them! Never mind, then, there are actually 28 spots left! We'll update the list every week while we wait for more OCs to come flooding in. Now, get submitting while I go deal with Deoxys. LATER!"

* * *

**Oh, one more thing; there's several OCs from Wattpad already so some spots are already filled. I'll notify you later when the next chapter is released. LATER!**


	2. OC submissions: 1

**Hello again! Thorns here. Here we describe the first batch of submissions from Wattpad! You won't find the users here, they're most likely Wattpad only, so look them up there. I'll get to the other OCs later. But for now...**

* * *

The snores of a cosmic space dragon could be heard as his assistant floated up to him and shouted, "Eternatus, wake up!"

Unfortunately, this first try did not stir the sleeping behemoth, so Deoxys continued yelling until Eternatus finally woke up, asking, "Deoxys, what do you want? This better not be wasting my time, or you're in for it!"

Deoxys slowly backed away and said, "Calm down! We got some submissions!"

The look of rage quickly turned into one of excitement as Eternatus yelled, "Seriously?! People actually turned in submissions? Well, ain't that a surprise. There's no point in waiting here. Show me, and get the cameraman!"

Deoxys briefly flew off and shortly returned with a few more papers. Eternatus snatched them away from his tentacles and started to read aloud the first one.

**Name: Char (submitted by ultimatecharizard9)**

**Species: Charizard (no duh)**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: kind, caring, angry (if pissed off)**

**Unique Traits: I'm not gonna bother listing this part, because basically all it was was a bunch of overpowered crap. Seriously, he was apparently able to take out Arceus in a matter of seconds.**

**Relationship: No**

**Evolve: already has**

**Team: 1**

**Role: Good**

Eternatus simply stared in shock at the paper, unable to comprehend what he'd just read. He slowly muttered, "This guy needs nerfs. Gigantic nerfs. Char is so much of a "Mary Sue" it's crazy. Yep, definitely nerfing him. Bring him more up to speed with actual Charizards. But, it's in."

He looked up and announced, "Well then, on with the next one!" before looking at the next OC.

**Name: Quin (submitted by roharocky)**

**Species: Milotic**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: calm, quick thinking, critical-minded, kind and generous to those who have gotten her trust**

**Unique Traits: Smaller than the usual Milotic, issues with a trainer in the past**

**Relationship: Yes, with a Gyarados not on the island**

**Evolve: already is**

**Team: 2**

**Role: Evil, but later Good**

Eternatus scratched the top of the covering protecting his skull-like head, soon saying, "An interesting submission. Looks like a bit of an introvert. That might be a problem, because where Quin's going, she won't be alone for very long. It's in."

Eternatus chuckled a little to himself and then flipped to the next page and started to read again.

**Name: Vine (submitted by PlatLia)**

**Species: Servine **

**Gender: Female **

**Personality: Mostly level-headed, but tends to ramble when she gets extremely nervous (usually when someone else starts to catch up with her and so). She may act like she doesn't like others, but she secretly cares for anyone she spends enough time talking to or being around with. She also likes to get revenge on those who have misused her trust. **

**Unique traits: She's able to use Vine Whip with more efficiency than most other grass types. She can use them to carry multiple things and to lift heavy objects almost twice her weight. She also has a sharp eye for things. **

**Relationship: No, but she doesn't mind to wait longer to find someone **

**Evolve: Yes, around the middle of the story **

**Team: 2 **

**Role: Good**

Eternatus read the paper again and soon spoke, "Well, that's descriptive. An interesting character, kind of reminds me of Quin. I hope she likes dealing with the fumes on the island. She's in, too."

Flipping through again, Eternatus came to the next submission once again.

**Name: Vendetta (submitted by JirachiAJ)**

**Species: Banette **

**Gender: Male **

**Personality: A prankster but loyal and determined when he battles **

**Unique traits: Head tail is upright and zipper pattern is present above left eye **

**Relationship: No, but doesn't like to wait for one **

**Evolve: No **

**Team: 2 **

**Role: Either (he's kind of both)**

Eternatus smiled upon seeing this one. "Something tells me Leviathan wouldn't exactly like this guy if he met him. He seems like a fun guy. I can't wait to torture him just like everyone else on this Arceus-forsaken island! He's in."

There was only one paper left now, so Eternatus flipped again to see the final submission.

**Name: Greer (submitted by JayDaShinigamiKitten)**

**Species: Morpeko **

**Gender: Female**

** Personality: Angry Scottish kid **

**Unique traits: Golfing cap like the female MC in SwSh**

**Relationship: if ya wanna give er one— go for it **

**Evolve: Nah **

**Team: idfk **

**Role: Chaotic neutral (basically both)**

Eternatus sweat-dropped reading this one, soon announcing, "This one reminds me an awful lot of that Scottish girl who subdued me in Galar. Ugh, she pissed me off to no end. This will be fun, she's in too."

Tossing away the last paper, Eternatus looked up to see Deoxys, with the terrified cameraman next to him, who said, "Got the cameraman, Eternatus. May I go now?"

Eternatus sighed and said, "Yes, you can go now, Deoxys."

While Deoxys desperately floated away, Eternatus looked to the camera and continued, "That's all of them. Now then's let's see what spots are left now.

**Kanto: 3**

**Johto: 4**

**Hoenn: 1**

**Sinnoh: 3**

**Unova: 2**

**Kalos: 4**

**Alola: 4**

**Galar: 2**

Alright then! Now while I wait for the next batch of OCs, I'm going to resume my nap. Until next time on POKEMON ISLAND: ASTRAL CHAOS!"

Deoxys suddenly appeared in front of the camera and interrupted, "I don't think it's necessary to be that dramatic, Eternatus."

Eternatus turned to Deoxys and simply replied, "Shut up."


	3. Submissions 2

* * *

* * *

**Back again! This time, I'm featuring the submissions from this site! If you submitted on Fanfiction, yours _will_ be here! So, enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE SOUP?"

"THERE'S MORE SOUP!"

"GO INTO THE NEXT AISLE!"

"THERE'S STILL SOUP!"

"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!"

"I'M AT SOUP!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT SOUP?!"

"IT MEANS I'M AT SOUP!"

"WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?"

"I'M AT THE SOUP STORE!"

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?! WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT ALL?!"

"SCREW YOU!"

Eternatus looked up to see the camera staring him in the face and sighed. "More submissions, right?" he muttered. The cameraman nodded.

He grinned, hung up the phone, and then said, "Well, I hope you don't mind the ridiculous incompetence of Deoxys. Seriously, who buys clothes at the soup store... anyway, why don't we start?"

Eternatus flipped the first page and began to read.

**Name: Mordred**** (submitted by AlexanderCard23)**

**Species: Mismagius**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Rather mischievous and comical, he seems to take the event rather casually. He isn't the best battler, having evolved at a low level from a Dusk Stone. So he tries to stay out of direct conflict by playing that up, making himself look like an incompetent clown, and tries to have back-up plans if those efforts fail. This often involves using Thunder Wave or Substitute to distract his enemies.**

**Unique Traits: Likes to give people seemingly affectionate nicknames, though he oddly only does it to the people he dislikes. Due to his mischievous nature, he often uses Trick to steal people's stuff and replace them with rocks. He pins his escapades on others, though never his friends.**

**Relationship: No, more power to you.**

**Evolve: Yes**

**Team: 2 people, though he likes to be on good terms with everyone. The more allies, the better.**

**Role: Good, albeit mischievous. He might make an enemy or two if they see past his facade.**

"I can tell this guy will be good friends with Vendetta. Won't that be fun. Up next is apparently a double submission!"

**Name: Eve** **(submitted by EeviumZ)**

**Species: Eevee**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Eve's rash and rebellious, with a fiery spirit and a sarcastic sense of humor. She can be a bit hot-headed at times, and is rarely rational with her decisions - listening to her heart rather than her head.**

**Unique Traits: She seems to be physically incapable of evolving, for reasons unknown. She knows the Partner Eevee moves, another unique quirk of hers. If she attempts to touch an evolution stone that would normally evolve Eevee, it will shatter and send a slightly painful wave of energy up her paw. She resents this so-called genetic flaw.**

**Relationship: No, you decide**

**Evolve: Unless you can create a plot reason for her regaining the ability to evolve, then no.**

**Team: Your decision.**

**Role: Good (Chaotic Good)**

**Name: Tiara** **(also submotted by EeviumZ)**

**Species: Riolu**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Calm and levelheaded, Tiara is essentially the universe's attempt at keeping Eve in check. It rarely works. She's very rational and put-together, and rather intelligent. She is very empathetic and caring, with a strong moral compass.**

**Unique Traits: Her auric sense is much stronger than that of a normal Riolu. (Not as strong as Lucario though.) She can manipulate aura to some extent, but cannot yet use Aura Sphere.**

**Relationship: No, you decide**

**Evolve: Yes, middle or late**

**Team: You decide. It might be fun to have Eve and Tiara on different teams.**

**Role: Good (Neutral Good)**

"An interesting combo! It would be a shame if I, perhaps... seperated them... but seriously, I might not do that. I'll just let RNG decide. That's always been fair, right? Anyway, the next one!"

**Name: Valor**** (submitted by ****OPFan37)**

**Species: Wimpod**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Unlike most Wimpod, Valor is confident, boisterous and reckless. He makes his presence known with everything he does from loudly eating to screaming whenever he runs full pelt into something. He tries to act like a leader, a shield for others and wants to fight against evil like a true hero, and be recognised as brave, and as such, when his ability activates, he always calls it a 'strategic retreat' and refuses to admit he fled. However, in secret, he is like most Wimpod, and is terrified out of his mind about everything, he just does it so he can win the money and use it to make some friends. He secretly likes soft and cute things and is very sensitive and bashful. Upon evolution he loses his cowardly traits and instead becomes more protective and on-guard, but he still likes cute things.**

**Unique Traits: Valor is larger then most Wimpod, and the spikes on the side of its head curve inward instead of outward, like mandibles.**

**Relationship: No, but is looking for one.**

**Evolve: Into Golisopod in the middle.**

**Team: 2**

**Role: Good**

"Wow, that's the most descriptive submission I've ever had. Gonna be real here, I'm impressed. Will Valor last that long? That might be less impressive. Onto the next one!"

**Name:Evia** **(submitted by TrainerC)**

**Species:Eevee**

**Gender:female**

**Personality: shy and Confident**

**Unique traits: her eyes can change colors when emotional**

**Relationship:Not looking one (yet)**

**Fear:Being make fun of**

**Evolve: Middl****e, into Sylveon**

**Team: idk**

**Role: Good**

"And just like that, we've already run out of Eevees!" Eternatus yelled in a sarcastic manner. "That was quick. 'Shy' and 'confident' contradict each other quite a lot, so this will be... interesting. Onto the last one!"

**Name: Silver** **(submitted by a guest. Thanks to whoever you are.)**

**Species: Dracovis****h**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Pretends to be absentminded but is actually dangerously smart and manipulative. Will go insane if someone mocks his looks or abilities**

**Unique traits: has a water bubble on his head to solve the no oxygen problem his species apparently has, also has strong jaw making him a dangerous fishous rend user.**

**Relationship: Not looking for one whatsoever.**

**Team: Either team is good**

**Side: Evil**

"Took long enough, but we finally have a bad guy! A dangerous one indeed, but just like everyone else, Silver will not be spared from my tortures."

"So, that's all of them! Now, what's left in the regions?" Eternatus soon said.

**Kanto: 2**

**Johto: 4**

**Hoenn: 1**

**Sinnoh: ****1**

**Unova: 2**

**Kalos: 3**

**Alola: 3**

**Galar: 1**

Eternatus continued, "So yeah, these are what's left! Johto is still empty, so maybe we'll see a few submissions from there next time."

Eternatus continued, "So! Remember, up to two submissions per person, and no more Eevees, they've been filled up already! Now, I have to go deal with Deoxys. I wonder what he needed clothes for..."

Eternatus picked up the phone and tried to get a signal, not likely on this island. He looks at the camera and yells, "What are you doing? Get out of here!"


	4. submissions 3

"THIS is what you did with the clothes, Deoxys?"

A very irritated Eternatus stared in frustration at the giant tower of clothes that lay before him, built by none other than Deoxys.

Crossing his arms Deoxys replied, "They're my clothes, I'll do whatever in the Distortion World I want with them."

Eternatus sighed and replied, "You couldn't think of doing something better with them, like, I don't know, giving them to the contestants?"

Deoxys suddenly shouted, "You know what, I've had enough. You take that back or I swear I will yeet you into the farthest corner of the Earth."

Considering Deoxys did know Seismic Toss, that shut him up.

Shaken, Eternatus floated back over to the camera, pulled out some more paper from out of nowhere, and began, "Hello there, everyone. As you can see, Deoxys has lost it. I'm gonna need to... 'correct' him later. But enough of that. Before we start, we've got submissions from both Fanfiction and Eattpad this time, so to differentiate, we'll put an 'F' next to those from Fanfiction and a 'W' for Wattpadders. Got it? Got it. Let's start with the submissions!"

Name: Gallum (submitted by Lolster239) F

Species: Porygon2

Gender: Male

Personality: Calm most of the time, gets really excited when near any sort of electronics.

Unique Traits: Can act as an ISP (means free internet access), and can imitate anyone's voice after a few minutes of listening to it.

Relationship: Doesn't want one

Evolve: Already has

Team: 2

Role: Good

"Well, damn, I cut off the Internet on the island for a reason," Eternatus joked. "But seriously, if anyone needs the Internet, Gallum's gonna be their only hot spot. I hope he has fun with that. But still, about time we got an entry from Johto. Next."

Name: Tubs

Species: Trubbish

Gender: Male

Personality: he just wants to be loved— cinnamon roll— his friend signed him up— he doesn't know why he's here— clueless and somewhat of a dolt— very naive and oblivious—

Unique traits: shiny kiddo

Relationship: he will love everyone

Evolve: 1st evolution

Team: any is fine

Roll: good boy

"Aww, how sweet. Isn't that just lovely," Eternatus began. "I wonder how many days it'll take for me to break him." Chuckling to himself, Eternatus flipped the page without saying anything.

Name: Witchcraft (submitted by LunaLovesPokemon) W

Species: Hatterene

Gender: Female

Personality: Soft-spoken, thoughtful, protective, gentle and caring- especially to those she knows well.

Unique Traits: Despite not having the best cap on her attacks yet, she's developed a technique using Life Dew and Calm Mind to help her allies out in a rough situation.

Relationship: Single and is fine that way

Evolve: She's already fully evolved, but since she only recently evolved from a Hattrem, she's still a little shaky with using her moves to their full extent.

Team: Either

Role: Older-sister figure of the team

"To be honest, I was expecting a vibe check sort of thing. Oh well, that'll be my job, then, heh heh. Still, I like it. I welcome inexperience, so I can shit on it."

"Oh, and another thing I should mention, Galar has run out! This was the last spot! That meant I had to reject an entry, unfortunately. It's a real shame. If I had the opportunity to put all of these guys through a living hell, I would. But anyway, next!"

Name: Daku (also submitted by LunaLovesPokemon) W

Species: Mimikyu

Gender: Male

Personality: Generally outgoing, friendly, and excitable, but has a distaste for the Pikachu family and other Pikachu clones (like Plusle, Minun, Morpeko, Emolga, etc.) since they usually get more love than him.

Unique Traits: carries around supplies to fix his disguise in case it breaks in hopes his friends won't see his true ghostly form

Relationship: Single but open to getting into one if interested

Evolve: N/A

Team: Either

Role: Good, but might end up with the baddies if a Pikachu or Pikachu clone comes by

"Welp, he won't like Greer, then. You know, I've kinda surprised Mimikyu in general don't hate Eevee given the attention they get nowadays. Great, I made myself sound like a boomer. Am I actually one to talk, though? You know what, moving on!"

Name: Galaxia (submitted by ultimatecharizard9) W

Species: Grenija

Gender: FemalePersonality: Calm, Smart, Shy (around Char)

Unique traits: has galixy coloured skin, somehow got control of space so can teleport short distances, skin more tough than normal Grenija

Relationship: Friend of Char (but later becomes more than just friends)

Evolved: already has

Team:1

"From the guy who brought us Char, we also get a Mary Sue! And of course it's also a popular starter! What joy! I like she 'somehow' can control SPACE ITSELF... I was a little harsh there, wasn't I? Eh. I'm still nerfing it. Next!"

Name: Quinella (submitted by PlatLia)

Species: Quilava

Gender: Female

Personality: On the outside, she's a sweet Pokémon who tries to get into everyone's good books by helping them out, usually going to the more weak-minded Pokémon first (apologies if anyone gets offended ;-; ) On the inside though, she's cold, manipulative, calculative, and wouldn't hesitate to cast off anyone she managed to get under her thumb if she deems them as useless. If she sees an opportunity to increase her chances in any competition, she'd think about the possibilities and use the best way possible to make sure that she wins in a way that would make her look like a good Pokémon.

Unique traits: She's quite the actor, but if anyone finds out about her true self she would be slightly more careless around them as she worries if they would be able to bring her down.

Relationship: No, and she isn't interested about finding one at all.

Evolve: No

Team: 2

Role: Evil

"Wow, that's harsh. I like where this is going! I don't think she's as proud of her douchery like I am, though. Or maybe she is. As descriptive as this is, I can't tell."

"Anyway, so far that's all of them! While we wait for more submissions, here's the spots left currently."

Kanto: 2

Johto: 2

Hoenn: 1

Sinnoh:1

Unova: 1

Kalos: 2

Alola: 2

Galar: 0

"So as I said before, Galar has run out! Kinda funny how that was the first region to go. Is it because it was the region I crash-landed in? I dunno. Oh, there was also someone on Fanfiction who submitted four entries. Choose two of them, because they're the only ones getting in. I went over this several times."

"So then, as I've kept saying, up to two submissions per person! No more Eevees, too, we ran out of stock. Now then..."

Eternatus turned his head over to Deoxys' tower of clothes, which by now had toppled, and sighed in irritation. "Cut the camera already. Just... please."


End file.
